Narry Storan - Folsom Prison Blues
by Mala29
Summary: "Harry n'avait jamais eu l'ambition d'aller en prison, mais cette voie s'était présentée comme naturellement à lui. [...] Deux ans passés en prison avait suffis à Harry pour reconnaître quelqu'un de dangereux de celui inoffensif, et ce gars là, était dangereux, quoiqu'en dise son regard bleu pétillant de curiosité et son léger sourire." Yaoi • Narry Storan • Lemon • OS • UA


**PAIRING :** Narry Storan

 **RAITING :** M

 **NOTE DE MOI** : Bonjour à tous :) Cet OS a été corrigé par AudreyMouchel (twitter). J'ai eu du mal à écrire cet OS mais j'en suis plutôt fière. Il doit forcement rester quelques petites choses qui ne vont pas, des fautes ou des phrases mal tournées. Si ça vous dérange, dites le moi, et je modifierai tout ça. En attendant, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment ^^ Le titre de l'OS me vient d'une chanson de Johnny Cash, du même titre.

* * *

 _ **Folsom Prison Blues**_

Harry n'avait jamais eu l'ambition d'aller en prison, mais cette voie s'était présentée comme naturellement à lui. Septième fils d'une famille de deux mères et trois pères différents, Harry avait toujours été exclu. Ses frères et sœurs étaient passés avant lui, on n'attendait donc pas grand chose de sa part. Petit, il savait déjà que les longues études n'étaient pas pour lui. Non pas qu'il n'était pas fait pour, au contraire, ses notes furent très glorieuses jusqu'à sa terminale, mais ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens de lui payer une université. La situation financière de sa famille était telle qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à une bourse, ainsi, il se retrouva à travailler dans une boulangerie de seconde zone, où voleurs, junkies et assassins se retrouvaient pour siroter une tasse de thé accompagnée d'une viennoiserie quelconque. C'était donc naturellement qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Louis et Zayn, deux pédés accros à l'héroïne. Ils étaient cool, et l'acceptaient pour ce qu'il était. Pour la première fois, Harry avait eu l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un, alors naturellement, quand ils lui demandèrent d'aller voler de la came, il avait accepté. Seulement, il s'était fait chopper. Pour ne pas arranger son cas, il avait été trouvé avec une arme.

Il fut jugé le 17 octobre 2013. Coupable. Cinq ans de prison ferme, 35 000€ d'amende, paria de la famille.

Il avait 21 ans.

* * *

Niall était le fils d'une riche famille vivant à Londres. Oublié de ses parents qui désiraient avoir une fille, ils avaient tout de même tenu à ce qu'il ait une bonne éducation. Les précepteurs s'étaient suivis, mais peu importaient les méthodes, Niall ne voulait pas travailler. Il rêvait de grandes aventures, comme dans les anciennes séries. Il s'imaginait draguer les filles avec son acolyte comme dans "Amicalement Votre". Il fuguait régulièrement de chez lui, pour aller dans des salles de sport ou aller dans un club de boxe. Niall enchaînait les tournois de combat. Rapidement, son intérêt se porta vers les armes. Armes blanches et armes à feu, il apprit à les manier, à les reconnaître. Mais Niall avait toujours eu un grand défaut : il s'énervait très facilement. S'il n'était jusqu'à présent qu'inoffensif, ses différents apprentissages des sports de combat firent de lui un danger pour ses paires.

Un jour plus difficile que les autres. Sa copine l'avait largué parce qu'il était trop absent, il avait été radié du club de taekwondo et ses parents avaient profité de sa présence pour lui faire signaler que sa conduite n'était pas celle qu'ils souhaitaient et qu'ils attendaient des efforts de sa part. Niall n'avait rien dit mais avait quitté la maison en claquant la porte derrière lui. Un gars râla lorsqu'il le bouscula. Niall le tabassa en réponse. Il le laissa ensuite au sol et continua son chemin.

Le gars avait six côtes cassées, le bras droit et la jambe gauche dans le même état, trois dents en moins et un œil au beurre noir.

Jugé le 8 juillet 2015. Coupable. Trois ans de prison ferme, 45 000€ d'amende, déshérité.

Il avait 24 ans.

* * *

" **Debout !** "

Harry se leva en sursaut. Ses pensées se mirent immédiatement en ordre dans sa tête. 10 septembre 2015. Il changeait de compagnon de cellule. Sans avoir particulièrement hâte, voir une nouvelle tête allait lui faire du bien. Chuck, un noir couvert de tatouages. Ça faisait 10 ans qu'il croupissait en prison et il avait maintenant fini sa peine. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi il s'était retrouvé en cage. Sa version changeait tout le temps, mais le voleur savait que c'était quelque chose de grave, comme tuer quelqu'un. Depuis qu'il était enfermé, il avait eu le temps d'étudier, et connaissait maintenant la plupart des textes de loi. Il savait aussi que s'il avait écopé de la peine maximale de prison pour son cas, son amende avait été diminuée de 10 000€ ce dont il était plutôt heureux puisqu'il avait promis à sa famille de les rembourser dès sa sortie de prison. Seulement, il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Un ex-taulier avait peu de chance de se trouver un boulot convenable.

Chuck était comme un enfant la veille de noël. Depuis une semaine, il était surexcité à l'idée de quitter enfin la prison. Harry le comprenait. Depuis deux ans qu'il était là et il avait déjà du mal à voir le bout des trois ans restants, alors dix ans... Il admirait le courage de son futur-ex compagnon de chambre.

Harry resta assis sur son lit pendant que Chuck enfilait un tee-shirt et un jean, tenue qu'il avait acheté par le biais d'un des geôliers. Légalement, il était interdit de faire du trafic mais personne n'était vraiment regardant. En échange de trois pains, tu pouvais avoir du dentifrice au goût de ton choix. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais quand tu avais le même dentifrice au mauvais goût de menthe, et la même brosse à dent, changer l'un des deux était un luxe. Bien sûr, la vie en prison n'était pas si horrible. Pour peu qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour payer, tu pouvais avoir la télévision, le câble, et certain des plus chanceux avaient même eu le droit à un ordinateur et à internet. Bien sûr, ni Harry, ni Chuck n'avaient une famille aimante au point de bien vouloir payer quelque chose pour eux. Ils s'estimaient heureux lorsqu'une lettre leur parvenait. La dernière lettre qu'Harry reçut venait de Gemma, sa sœur aînée. Même mère, père différent. Harry avait toujours été proche de sa sœur, du moins il l'était avant tout ça.

Le geôlier fit tinter les clés, et ouvrit la porte. Chuck trépigna légèrement, et lança un regard à Harry. Ses maigres affaires étaient prêtes, et dans un baluchon qu'il tenait à la main. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme blanc, au regard inexpressif. Harry se leva, regardant l'autre. Il se serrèrent la main, et Chuck lui sourit légèrement avant de resserrer sa prise sur son sac. Il passa la porte, et celle-ci se referma.

* * *

Deux mois que Niall était dans ce commissariat avec quinze autre gars en attendant qu'une place se libère dans la prison de Penteville. Les autres détenus avaient d'abord pensé faire de Niall leur souffre douleur, en raison de sa faible morphologie, mais ils avaient vite déchanté quand le blond avait quasiment tué trois des leurs. Depuis, plus personne ne l'approchait, à part un gars, Michael qui était probablement à moitié fou puisqu'il passait la moitié de son temps à parler du Japon et l'autre à parler de cosmologie. Niall savait maintenant que le thé était gratuit à la fin des repas dans les restaurant japonais, et qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter avant de mettre un aliment dans sa bouche sous peine d'être irrespectueux. Malgré ça, Niall aimait bien Michael. Au moins, il n'avait pas peur de lui.

Mais aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Il quittait enfin cet endroit. Une place avait été libérée et il était transporté dans l'heure à la prison de Penteville, dans la banlieue de Londres. S'il n'attendait pas un véritable changement au niveau des conditions de vie, il se disait qu'au moins, il pourrait se branler en paix, sans avoir quinze mecs en ruts prêts à baiser tout de ce qui bouge.

Un gros policier vint le chercher. Il fut jeté dans un fourgon, et on le mena jusque dans la prison. Le véhicule ralentit, un portail s'ouvrit en grinçant, et ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte de la prison. Quand Niall fut autorisé à sortir du fourgon, il remarqua que le bâtiment, loin de ressembler à l'idée qu'il s'était faite, était plus proche d'une usine que d'une prison traditionnelle.

Niall avait les deux mains liées par des menottes et ses jambes étaient elles aussi reliées par des chaînes. Ça au moins, ça correspondait à l'idée que Niall se faisait des prisonniers. Un gars le tira par le bras, et le guida jusqu'à sa cellule. Il y avait trois étages construits autour d'une sorte de cours intérieur à laquelle on accédait par un escalier central. Des tables étaient disposées par rangées, mais c'était bien tout ce que Niall pouvait voir. Il fût obligé de s'arrêter devant la cellule 153. L'homme déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit.

* * *

Harry était en train de faire des pompes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il s'arrêta alors que ses bras étaient tendus, restant faire la planche tandis qu'il tournait la tête vers le nouveau venu. Son nouveau colocataire était plutôt jeune. La vingtaine, et il ne semblait pas encore habitué aux prisons. Pourtant, Harry sut que cet homme n'était pas à chercher. D'un coup d'œil, il jugea la musculature du blond. Des bras fins mais musclés, des abdos finement dessinés et de bons réflexes. De très bons réflexes même.

Deux ans passés en prison avait suffis à Harry pour reconnaître quelqu'un de dangereux de celui inoffensif, et ce gars là, était dangereux, quoiqu'en dise son regard bleu pétillant de curiosité et son léger sourire.

" **Styles, j'te présente ton nouveau copain de cellule. Tu le brieferas.** "

Harry acquiesça, et se releva alors que le geôlier poussait l'autre dans la cellule. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Maintenant debout, il constata qu'il était légèrement plus grand que lui. Se sachant avec un tee-shirt moulant, Harry laissa le nouveau venu l'observer un peu afin qu'il puisse juger de lui même de sa capacité à se défendre. Il ne tenait pas à une nouvelle baston comme il avait eu avec Chuck. Chuck qui avait douté de sa puissance l'avait attaqué dès son deuxième jour. Il avait fini avec le nez cassé et les doigts dans le même état. Par la suite, personne n'avait plus cherché Harry.

Commençant à avoir froid à cause de sa transpiration, le plus grand remit son tee-shirt, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le blond.

" **Harry Styles,** se présenta-t-il en tendant la main.

\- **Niall Horan.** "

Ils se serrèrent la main fermement.

" **Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais garder le lit du bas.**

 **\- Pas de problème.** "

Les présentations étaient faites. Restait à savoir s'ils allaient s'entendre.

La première journée fût calme. La seconde aussi. A la troisième commença le début des hostilités. Niall qui était auparavant ouvert s'était refermé brutalement. Bien que déstabilisé, Harry n'en avait rien montré, il avait juste noté le changement en instaurant de nouvelles barrières dans son esprit. Il était maintenant sur ses gardes.

Bien qu'étant dans la même cellule, le blond arrêta de parler à Harry. Celui-ci ignorait pourquoi mais il n'allait pas essayer de chercher une solution à un problème qui ne le concernait pas. Si Niall décidait de se faire un ennemi, il n'en tenait qu'à lui.

Les véritables hostilités commencèrent au bout d'un mois. Du jour au lendemain, Niall se mit à insulter Harry, il le poussait brutalement contre le mur s'il l'approchait de trop près. Bien que patient, le bouclé commençait vraiment à en avoir marre d'être traité comme de la vermine. Un soir qu'ils étaient enfermés dans leur cellule, il adressa la parole à Niall.

" **Faut qu'on parle.**

 **\- J'ai rien à te dire connard.**

 **\- Moi non plus. Je veux juste une explication.** "

Niall sauta de son lit, et toisa Harry d'un air de défit.

" **Tu veux savoir quoi,** cracha-t-il.

\- **Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça.**

 **\- Comme quoi ?**

 **\- Comme un petit con imbu de lui même.**

 **\- Parce que je suis un petit con ?** ricana Niall en se retournant."

Harry tendit la main pour le retourner.

" **Regarde moi quand je te cause.** "

Pour seule réponse, Niall lui adressa un magistral uppercut droit. Uppercut qu'Harry évita rapidement. Son esquive énerva le blond, qui enchaîna avec un direct combiné d'un coup de pied. Le bouclé évita le poing et bloqua la jambe. Il riposta d'un fouetté médian qui toucha Niall au niveau de l'estomac. Celui-ci se courba en deux sous la douleur. Aveuglé par la colère, il attaqua de plus belle Harry qui attendait une ouverture pour frapper à nouveau. Il parait quelques coups, mais il sentit un poing s'écraser sur ses côtes. Faisant fit de la douleur, il visa à son tour les côtes de son adversaire qui bloqua par réflexe les coups. Harry en profita pour diriger son poing vers le nez du blond, qui se mit rapidement à pisser le sang. Le bouclé l'avait senti craquer sous ses phalanges. Niall se recula un instant pour essuyer le liquide visqueux de sa manche.

" **Salaud** \- il cracha par terre - **espèce de sale connard !"**

Niall se précipita à nouveau vers lui mais Harry ayant prévu le coup lui accorda un fouetté qui fit reculer le blond d'un pas, suivit d'une pirouette l'atteignant aux côtes déjà touchées par les divers coups d'Harry. S'effondrant au sol, les gardiens choisirent ce moment pour interrompre le combat. Harry était essoufflé, et avait mal aux bras et aux côtes mais ce n'était pas grand chose comparé à Niall qui devait avoir quelques côtes de fêlées et le nez en miette.

" **Putain Styles, vous avez foutu quoi ?**

 **\- Regarde tes caméras, t'auras un truc de sympa,** répondit Harry ironiquement."

Le geôlier aida Niall à se remettre debout et le conduisit à l'infirmerie. Il laissa Harry seul dans la chambre. Retirant son haut, il regarda l'étendu des dégâts. Quelques ecchymoses avaient déjà commencé à se former. Il y était pas allé de main morte le salaud. Niall savait se battre, c'était clair, mais pas contre un gars de la rue. Même si Harry avait fait de courtes études, et avait été plutôt droit dans sa conduite, il avait été mêlé à plusieurs bagarres de rues, et avait appris à repérer rapidement une faille, et à se défendre efficacement. Il avait tout de même eu de la chance. Niall n'avait pas encore l'expérience des corps à corps violents. S'il continuait ainsi, Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en sortir une nouvelle fois indemne. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de refréner les ardeurs du nouveau. Pour l'heure, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir calmement. Il décida d'aller se coucher. Malheureusement, le sommeil sembla le fuir, et lorsque les gardiens ramenèrent Niall à 6h le lendemain matin, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il regarda le blond entrer dans la cellule, le bras en écharpe, et le nez violet. Harry ne cacha pas qu'il était réveillé, et regarda ouvertement Niall avancer gauchement dans la pièce. Celui-ci eut un gémissement lorsqu'il fallut monter dans son lit, et malgré lui, le bouclé eu un pincement au cœur. Il n'avait jamais aimé faire du mal, et il était en général le premier à s'occuper des blessés, mais il savait que s'il montrait la moindre faiblesse à Niall, il était foutu.

Les deux garçons restèrent les yeux ouverts jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les chercher pour le petit déjeuner. Ils se levèrent alors lentement, et se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire où les autres détenus mangeaient. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, le silence se fit. C'est sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas beaux à voir. Niall était bandé de partout et commençait à bleuir tandis qu'Harry était en pleine forme, du moins en apparence. Les prisonniers présents savaient qu'il cachait ses ecchymoses mais certaines restaient visibles, au niveau des bras notamment.

Harry se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait Nick, un autre détenu avec qui il avait sympathisé.

" **Tu penses que je pourrais demander une copie à John ?** demanda Nick.

 **\- Ta gueule, Nick.**

 **\- Sérieux, j'aimerais bien voir ce que vous avez foutu pour vous mettre dans cet état là.**

 **\- Devine.** "

Nick rigola ouvertement.

" **Putain, ça devait être quelque chose** , fit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Passe moi le beurre,** répondit Harry."

Nick obtempéra. Visiblement, Harry ne voulait pas parler ce qu'il s'était passé, et à la vue des cernes qui s'étaient installés sous ses yeux, il n'avait pas dormi. Le détenu décida de ne pas trop charrier son ami à propos de la bataille nocturne, sous peine de se retrouver à son tour avec le bras en écharpe. Harry surprit le regard insistant de Nick posé sur lui, et lui sourit. Il savait à quoi pensait l'autre à cet instant : à la façon dont ils avaient sympathisé.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de très glorieux. Nouvel arrivant dans la prison, Harry avait eu du mal à se faire respecter, et Nick et sa bande étaient venus le chercher dès son premier jour. Connaissant les combats de rues, le bouclé les avait tous défait un par un, leur brisant jambes, nez et mains sans problème. Nick avait le plus morflé de tous. Il s'était obstiné encore et encore contre Harry, jusqu'à finir pour un temps dans un fauteuil. Le nouveau lui avait brisé la mâchoire, le nez, les doigts de la main droite, le poignet gauche, le genoux droit et la cheville gauche. Les côtés, et le reste de ses os n'étaient que fêlés. Nick avait mis plus de six mois à se remettre, et quand il était revenu voir Harry pour le massacrer, celui-ci l'avait arrêté rapidement en le menaçant. Depuis, Nick avait bien compris qu'il fallait mieux avoir Harry avec soi que contre soi, car le garçon passait son temps à se sous estimer. Il ne connaissait pas la moitié de ses ressources ni de sa force. C'était pourquoi Nick n'insistait pas, et plaignait Niall. Car celui-ci semblait être une véritable teigne, et il allait ramasser la monnaie de sa pièce. Rien ne pouvait briser Harry, sauf sa famille, et celle-ci était loin de lui à présent. Une seule fois, Nick avait vu Harry en position de faiblesse. Il venait de recevoir une lettre annonçant le décès de sa mère et d'Olga, une de ses sœurs cadettes. Quelques détenus avaient essayé de profiter de l'occasion pour se venger. Ils sont maintenant paralysés à vie. La faiblesse retirait tout sentiment à Harry, et il n'en devenait que plus dangereux.

Mais dans l'ensemble, Harry était quelqu'un de doux, gentil et serviable. Sa vie l'avait obligé à devenir quelqu'un d'autre. C'était pour ça que les geôlier et la majorité des gens vivant et travaillant dans la prison l'aimaient bien, mais en avait aussi un peu peur.

Après le petit-déjeuner vint l'heure du sport. Chaque détenu devait faire parti de deux groupes, un sportif et un culturel. Harry suivait un cursus scolaire via la prison, et faisait du basket. Il n'était pas le plus grand, mais sa taille lui donnait tout de même un avantage sur ses adversaires, qui étaient petits et trapus. Le bouclé avait pris ce sport à défaut d'autre chose. Il n'aimait pas le basket, mais c'était toujours mieux que la musculation ou l'endurance. Ce sport avait le mérite de lui apporter force et endurance, et constituait la meilleure façon de rester en forme.

Une rapide douche, un repas et Harry avait cours pour l'après-midi. Quand il était encore en liberté, Harry avait un très bon niveau scolaire, mais pas suffisamment pour avancer plus vite que les autres. Maintenant qu'il avait des heures entières à tuer, il avait eu le temps d'éplucher les livres de la bibliothèque, et avait pris de l'avance sur les autres élèves. Il connaissait depuis un an déjà les textes de lois, l'histoire de son pays, et avait appris le français et l'espagnol. Il savait pourtant que peu importait les efforts qu'il faisait, jamais il ne serait embauché. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprendre encore et encore. Il empruntait sans cesse des livres qu'il emportait dans sa cellule, ou qu'il lisait dans des moments de tranquillité.

Quand il était encore chez lui, Harry avait rêvé de devenir avocat. Maintenant qu'il était enfermé, il savait que ce rêve ne serait jamais possible, alors il avait décidé de devenir éducateur spécialisé. Il voulait aider des enfants avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent dans son cas.

Harry lisait tranquillement un livre, La Stratégie Ender, d'Orson Scott Card. Il avait vu le film avec sa sœur quand il était plus jeune, et s'était décidé à lire le livre quand il l'avait vu dans la bibliothèque de la prison. Un gardien, un nouveau, ouvrit la porte et donna une lettre au lecteur. Harry haussa le sourcil. Ce n'était pas l'heure des lettres, et il en recevait d'ailleurs rarement. La seule qu'il avait jamais eu annonçait la mort de sa mère et d'Olga, alors il n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste d'en lire une autre. Poussé par la curiosité, il décroisa lentement ses jambes, posa son livre et alla ramasser la lettre. Il l'ouvrit et déplia la lettre. Lettre officielle. Harry tiqua. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

"Angleterre, Chechire, le 25 février 2016,

Monsieur Harry Styles,

Prison de Penteville,

Le dix-neuf février dernier, votre sœur, Gemma Styles nous a quitté. Alors qu'elle sortait en ville avec des amies, une voiture de police l'a sauvagement percuté. Elle traversait la rue pour aller chercher sa carte de bus de l'autre côté de la chaussée. La pluie à rendu la visibilité difficile, et la chaussée glissante.

Après deux jours dans le coma, votre sœur est décédée dans la nuit du vingt-et-un au vingt-deux février.

Personne ne sait mieux que vous ce que vous ressentez actuellement, et nous ne pouvons que compatir à votre douleur.

Les funérailles auront lieu dans trois jours, le lundi vingt-neuf février. Votre famille a refusé votre présence en ce jour.

Nous sommes profondément navrés du drame qui vous accable.

Mr Thomson, directeur de la prison de Penteville."

Une deuxième lettre était jointe à l'enveloppe. Harry, stoïque, l'ouvrit.

"Harry,

J'ai appris pour la mort de ta sœur. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire tu sais. Ça fait 3 ans que je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole, ni envoyé de lettre alors que tu as tout pris pour nous. On regrette profondément ce qu'il s'est passé i ans. Tu sais, ça ne va peut être pas t'apporter de réconfort, mais ça nous a changé. On a arrêté les conneries avec Zayn, et on a repris nos études. On a eu du mal au début, mais ça va mieux maintenant. On a tous les deux un travail fixe.

Je fais des études d'avocat. Je sais que c'était toi qui voulait faire ça, mais voilà. Je me suis dit que ça pouvait aider. Zayn fait dans l'aide ménagère. Il en avait honte au début, mais finalement, ça lui plaît bien. Et puis, ça paye les factures.

Je suis allé à la morgue. Ta sœur avait cette photo sur elle. Tu as toujours été son préféré tu sais. J'ai demandé à la récupéré. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord à l'hôpital, mais ils ont finit par accepter.

Je suppose que tu veux tout de même aller à l'enterrement de ta sœur, non ? Je pense pouvoir t'y aider. Tu vois, le juge qui t'a placé là est un de mes profs à temps partiel. J'ai cours avec lui demain, et je vais tout faire pour le convaincre de demander un sursis d'une journée. Tu seras sûrement sous surveillance, mais tu pourras y aller, tu en penses quoi ?

Répond moi vite,

Louis."

Harry resta debout dans le silence pendant de longues minutes. La rage, la haine et la tristesse se mêlaient en lui. Tout son corps tremblait tant il se contenait. Il voulait hurler, frapper, faire payer tout ceux qui détruisaient sa vie morceau par morceau !

Niall entra à ce moment là dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta tout de suite devant le bouclé. Il tenait deux feuilles froissées dans les mains, et il y avait une enveloppe à ses pieds. Ses points étaient serrés, et quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, Niall ne put éviter un pas de recul. Toute la haine et la douleur du monde étaient contenues dans ces deux orbes verts. Et Niall, qui ne savait jamais comment réagir, dit la seule chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

" **T'es sur le passage Styles.** "

Les deux yeux verts qui ne regardaient alors rien se fixèrent sur Niall. Il déglutit difficilement, mais ne se défila pas. En deux enjambées, Harry était à sa hauteur.

" **Tu ne t'approches plus jamais de moi.** "

La voix du bouclé était des lames de rasoir plus glaciales que la glace. Il toisa pendant de longs instants le déshérité, avant de commencer à s'écarter.

" **Effrayé ?** "

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, Harry s'était retourné et avait décoché au garçon un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Le bouclé revint vers lui et l'attrapa par le col.

" **Tu ne m'approches plus.** Chaque mot était clairement prononcé. **Compris ?** "

Niall acquiesça rapidement, et Harry le relâcha. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol avant qu'Harry ne quitte la pièce.

Harry marchait rapidement en direction de l'entrée. Quelques gardes tentèrent de s'interposer, mais ils avaient déjà vu Harry comme ça. Un gardien de prison ne doit pas se laisser intimider par les prisonniers, mais dans ces moments là, personne ne se montrait. Seuls les imbéciles osaient lui adresser la parole. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils n'obtenaient aucune réponse. Une fois que Harry avait commencé à se battre, rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter sinon une dose de morphine, mais pour ça, il fallait le maîtriser.

En quelques minutes, il avait traversé tout l'établissement, et était arrivé devant le bureau du directeur de prison. Il entra sans frapper. L'homme à l'intérieur, qui était au téléphone, raccrocha après s'être excusé auprès de son interlocuteur.

" **Vous allez m'envoyer une lettre."**

Ce n'était pas une demande, et le directeur acquiesça. Plus vite il aurait obtempéré, plus vite lui et les gens vivant et travaillant dans cette prison seraint en sécurité.

Harry prit un crayon et un papier.

"Louis, merci mais non merci. Je suis heureux pour toi et Zayn. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne vous en veux pas. C'est aussi de ma faute. On se revoit dans 2 ans. - Harry."

" **Cette lettre sera demain dans la boite au lettre de Louis Tomlinson, compris ?** "

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers le seul endroit où il était sûr d'être seul : le quartier des fous.

Entre temps, Niall avait eu le temps de se reprendre, et n'avait pas hésité avant de quitter la cellule. Il savait que son compagnon de prison traînait souvent avec un certain Nick. Pour l'avoir vu de temps à autre, il savait qui chercher, mais pas où. Il demandait ainsi à tout le monde où se trouvait Nick, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il était dans la salle de musculation. Niall commença à courir jusqu'à arriver dans la salle. Il était légèrement essoufflé, mais sentait que la situation était critique. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Harry, mais il avait compris que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de naturellement violent. Il était plutôt du genre attentif aux autres, et gentil, alors le voir violent comme ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Nick était sous les haltères. En voyant Niall rouge d'avoir couru, il reposa ses poids et se releva.

" **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- C'est Harry.** "

Nick s'inquiéta tout de suite.

" **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis entré dans la cellule et il était en rage. Il avait deux lettres dans la mains je crois. Et... Ça en est tombé.** "

Niall sortit la photo qui était tombée de la poche d'Harry lorsqu'il lui avait décoché un coup. Nick prit la photo, y jeta un coup d'œil et se leva brutalement.

" **Je sais où il est.** "

Nick attrapa sa veste et se mit à courir rapidement, Niall sur ses talons. Plus ils avançaient et plus les lieux étaient délabrés. Finalement, Nick s'arrêta devant une porte, le blond lui rentra dedans. L'autre le foudroya du regard. Il posa la main sur la poignée, avant de la retirer et de se retourner vers Niall.

" **Quoiqu'il arrive, tu restes à un mètre de moi maximum. Si je m'approche à un mètre de Harry et que je m'accroupis, tu te recules lentement, ok ? Tu ne dis rien, et tu agis lentement. Dis toi que tu as un chien de chasse en face de toi. Compris ?**

 **\- Compris.** "

Nick ouvrit la porte lentement, Niall dans son dos.

" **Harry, c'est Nick. J'entre.** "

Silence. Les deux garçons entrent lentement dans la pièce. Tout est sombre, mais dans un coin, Niall peut reconnaître la forme d'Harry. Il est accroupi, les genoux entourés par ses bras. Il semble tellement vulnérable à cet instant que Niall se demande comment ce garçon a pu lui démonter la mâchoire même pas une heure plus tôt. Doucement, Nick avance, en parlant toujours lentement et doucement.

" **Ça va aller Harry."**

 **"Tout va bien.** "

" **Je viens vers toi, d'accord ?** "

Et pendant ce temps là, ils franchissaient les mètres qui les séparaient d'Harry. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à moins de trois mètres. Alors que Nick continuaient d'avancer, Niall ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter. Nick s'accroupit près d'Harry, et posa la main sur son épaule. Il sursauta, et le regarda durement. Niall trouvait qu'il avait bien du courage pour affronter ce regard vert. Progressivement, le regard du bouclé s'adoucit au fur et à mesure qu'il reconnaissait son ami. Finalement, ses yeux reprirent un regard humain. Même quand Harry tourna son regard vers Niall, ils restèrent doux.

" **Tu veux bien me raconter ?** "

Harry regarda à nouveau Nick, et acquiesça des paupières.

" **Ils ont eu Gemma.** "

Sa voix était à peine un murmure, mais elle était parfaitement audible.

" **J'ai reçu une lettre, disant qu'elle avait été percutée par une voiture. Olga, Maman, Gemma... Ils veulent me détruire.** "

Nick frottait doucement le dos d'Harry dans un maigre geste de réconfort. Il n'y avait pas de larmes, pas de sanglots. Sa voix n'était même pas tremblante. C'était comme si tout ça arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre, et qu'il n'était pas concerné. Pourtant Niall sentait sa souffrance comme si c'était la sienne. Elle irradiait la pièce entière.

Harry se décala légèrement et donna les lettres à Nick. Son ami les lut rapidement.

" **C'est scandaleux !**

 **-Non, c'est normal.**

 **\- Mais enfin, c'est ta sœur ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de t'interdire ses funérailles ! Tu dois accepter la proposition de Louis.**

 **\- Sûrement pas !** fit Harry en haussant le ton. **Je leur ai causé suffisamment de problèmes comme ça.**

 **\- Mais merde Harry...**

 **\- Non. Nick, tu la fermes ou je t'empêche de l'ouvrir.** "

Sa voix était sèche et sans équivoque. Nick comprit le message, et souffla pour montrer son approbation. Ne pas chercher Harry. C'était le mot d'ordre des prochains jours. Il allait devoir faire passer le mot.

Niall resta à l'arrière. Il n'osait pas partir, mais ne pensait pas pouvoir s'approcher sans risque. Pendant de longues minutes, il sentit la souffrance d'Harry s'insuffler dans tous les pores de sa peau. Il se rappela alors pourquoi il était devenu comme il était. La souffrance. C'était alors la sienne. Si ses parents l'avaient aimé comme il le voulait, s'ils avaient fait attention à lui, peut-être ne serait-il pas ici dans cette pièce, à souffrir pour Harry. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils sont restés là à attendre, mais quand Harry esquissa un geste, les jambes du blond étaient ankylosées.

" **On y va ?** "

Harry acquiesça à la question de son ami, et se remit difficilement sur pied. Il tituba légèrement, et Nick passa son bras sous ses épaules pour le soutenir légèrement. Niall attendit qu'ils passent devant eux avant de se mettre en marche. Cette vision d'un Harry fragile le bouleversait plus que ça ne devait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il les suivit machinalement, restant à distance des deux garçons. Il ne rentrait pas dans leur cercle.

Progressivement, ils retrouvèrent des lieux plus récents et habités. Les autres détenus s'écartèrent sur leur passage. Nick finit par porter complètement Harry, et le mena jusqu'à sa cellule, Niall sur les talons. La porte était entrouverte. Le blond passa devant Nick et entra rapidement dans la pièce. Tout était sans dessus-dessous. Les matelas étaient déchirés, la mousse des oreillers jetés dans la pièce, le lavabo était brisé, l'eau fuyait sur le sol, et les maigres possessions des deux garçons étaient détruites. Le blond ressortit rapidement de la chambre.

" **On va le mettre dans ta cellule. Je t'expliquerai.** "

Nick ne posa pas de question, et fit demi-tour, allant vers sa cellule. Son codétenu n'était pas présent, et les trois garçons purent prendre leurs aises. Nick posa son ami sur son lit, et s'assit avec Niall sur l'autre. Ils regardèrent un instant Harry qui dormait maintenant profondément, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Niall avec un regard pesant. Celui-ci souffla, avant de parler.

" **La cellule est massacrée. Ils ont dû profiter de notre absence pour tout saccager.** "

Nick acquiesça sans rien dire. Harry et Niall avaient des ennemis, ce n'était donc pas vraiment étonnant. Ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, malheureusement. N'ayant pas le courage de remettre la geôle en ordre, ni celui de laisser Harry seul, les deux garçons restèrent tranquillement dans la pièce. Un semblant d'amitié finit même par naître entre eux, et quand Harry se réveilla, trois heures plus tard, Niall se savait accepté par Nick.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry se sentait mal, mais au moins, il avait les idées claires. Il tourna la tête vers le bruit qui l'avait dérangé. Niall et Nick jouaient tranquillement aux cartes en rigolant. Le bouclé sourit légèrement à la vue de son ami, mais son regard se fit plus dur en voyant Niall. Que faisait-il là ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas dans sa cellule ? Pourquoi celle de Nick ?

Harry avait du faire du bruit, puisque les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers lui. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder avec tension, avant que Nick ne brise le silence.

" **Ça va mieux ?**

 **\- On va dire ça,** répondit Harry après un moment de silence."

Il y eut un autre moment de silence.

" **Pourquoi on est chez toi ?**

 **\- La cellule est détruite,** répondit Niall calmement. "

Harry lui répondit par un regard noir. Pourquoi lui parlait-il ? Qui lui avait donné l'autorisation ?

" **Niall m'a aidé à te retrouver,** fit Nick, comme s'il avait perçu les idées de son ami. **Il s'inquiétait pour toi.**

 **\- Mon cul, oui,** maugréa Harry."

Les garçons ne répondirent rien. Niall se leva et sortit un bout de papier de sa poche, et le donna à Harry. Il reconnut la photo de sa sœur. Pourquoi l'avait-il ? Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir perdu. Ses yeux restèrent dans le vague pendant qu'il se souvenait de son passé. Sa sœur et son sourire. Les gâteaux qu'ils avaient fait pour des anniversaires. Leurs engueulades. Leurs fous rires. Ses cheveux tantôt blonds, tantôt bruns. Sa sœur, tout simplement. Harry se força à retourner dans le présent avant de se mettre à pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas flancher. Pas ici. Puis il repensa à ce que venait de dire son ami. Niall... l'avait aidé à le trouver ? Pourquoi ? Depuis le début, ils se détestaient. Ou plutôt, Niall le détestait, alors pourquoi être maintenant gentil et doux comme un agneau ? Harry regarda vers le blond. Oreilles percées, bandages au bras... C'était tout juste si les tatouages ne manquaient pas au personnage. Quoique Niall soit, il n'était pas un agneau. Il ressemblait plutôt à un chien perdu en période d'adoption. Méfiant, mais près à faire confiance. Restait à savoir si Harry allait l'accepter. Lui aussi avait eu cet air de chien perdu, à faire son dur mais n'être qu'une peluche à l'intérieur. Mais il avait changé. La peluche s'était faite de plus en plus petite jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un vieux bout de tissu.

Les yeux verts d'Harry restèrent longtemps fixés sur Niall, et celui-ci lui rendit son regard sans flancher. Il finit néanmoins par détourner les yeux. Ceux du bouclé restèrent impénétrables.

Ce fut un mouvement de Nick qui rompit le fil des pensées d'Harry.

" **Je retourne dans ma cellule,** annonça-t-il"

Ni Niall, ni Nick ne tentèrent de le retenir.

Harry marcha d'un pas rapide, sachant qu'il était suivi. Il entra rapidement dans sa cellule et commença à faire l'inventaire de ce qui lui avait été volé. Les cagoules étant interdites dans l'enceinte de la prison, le vandale avait été filmé. Harry n'aurait aucune difficulté à le retrouver et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Le livre qu'il avait emprunté avait été déchiré, et les pages étaient disséminées un peu partout dans la pièce. Quelques uns de ses sous-vêtements étaient aussi en pièce, mais il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Le reste était incassable, ou avait peu de valeur aux yeux du bouclé. Les affaires de Niall n'avaient pas été touchées. Visiblement, seul Harry était visé par l'acte, et curieusement, il s'en sentait soulagé.

Lentement, il commença à ranger ses affaires, aidé en silence par Nick et son codétenu, si bien qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la pièce était rangée. Les choses cassées devraient attendre qu'un employé de la prison vienne pour faire le constat des dégâts. En attendant, ils utiliseraient les douches et toilettes communes. Harry détestait ces endroits. C'était toujours rempli de pervers qui essayaient de foutre leur queue là où ils n'étaient pas autorisés à le faire. Bien sûr, Harry avait quelques fois été là bas pour tirer son coup. Il avait vite compris qu'il bandait plus devant un mec bourré de testostérone que devant une meuf avec des seins gros comme des obus. Nécessité fait loi, Harry allait devoir utiliser ces lieux publics. Il pensa un instant à prévenir Niall, mais il décida qu'il apprendrait par lui même. Il garderait néanmoins un coup d'œil sur lui.

Sans prendre garde au fait que les deux garçons étaient encore dans la même pièce, Harry se déshabilla pour enfiler un pyjama.

Niall, qui n'avait jamais vu Harry nu fut surpris de voir un nombre incalculable de cicatrices et de bleus. De nombreux tatouages parcourais aussi ses bras et son torse. Il n'arrêta de regarder le bouclé que quand celui-ci se glissa sous sa couverture et leur tourna le dos. Niall se tourna vers Nick pour lui demander la suite des événements. Celui-ci lui montra la sortie d'un coup de tête. Une fois dehors, Nick parla.

" **Tu gardes un œil sur lui, ok ? Il fait son dur, mais les nuits vont être rudes pendant un moment. Je vais chercher qui a saccagé votre chambre. Compris ?**

 **\- Compris.** "

Nick commença à partir, mais il se retourna pour lancer à Niall :

" **Au fait, restes avec nous maintenant. Tu es au courant pour Harry, je voudrais pas que t'ailles tout balancer. Et puis, tu m'as l'air d'être un type bien. Un type bien qui a foutu sa vie en l'air, mais bon... On l'a tous fait. Et te laisses pas décourager par Harry.** "

Niall eut un petit rire. Nick le prit comme un accord, et continua sa route, mais pour Niall, il avait un tout autre sens. Nick lui avait dit de ne pas se laisser décourager par Harry, mais si la situation était dans cet état là, c'était de la faute du blond, et pas celle du bouclé. Niall retourna dans leur cellule plongée dans le silence. Il avait pourri la situation, c'était maintenant à lui de la réparer. Il ignorait ce que Harry pensait de lui. Peut-être voyait-il un imbécile, un dur à cuire ou bien voyait-il le garçon perdu qu'il était ? Ça, il l'ignorait. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que c'était à lui de gagner la confiance du boucler. Mais lui qui ne savait pas faire dans la délicatesse ne savait pas comment faire.

Mécaniquement, il se changea lui aussi, et se glissa dans le lit du haut. Il savait que son codétenu ne dormait pas. Sa respiration était beaucoup trop rapide, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne dormirait pas tant que Niall ne serait pas perdu dans les limbes du sommeil. Il ne fut pas difficile pour le blond de s'endormir. Il avait toujours eu le sommeil rapide, et lourd aussi. Mais son corps s'était programmé pour être réveillé au moindre bruit suspect, et heureusement. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Harry était au dessus de lui, un bout de miroir brisé dans la main.

Le cœur de Niall fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et il eut juste le temps d'attraper le poignet d'Harry pour éviter de se prendre un coup mortel.

" **Harry ! Arrête !** "

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas. Niall pouvait le voir à ses yeux. Ils étaient perdus dans le vide, et il devait sûrement imaginer une autre personne à sa place. Tout en maintenant le bouclé, le blond réussit à se libérer de ses couvertures et à s'asseoir. Harry profita d'un instant de faiblesse de la part du riche pour l'attaquer à nouveau. Par réflexe, Niall le repoussa d'un de ses pieds libres. Le bouclé tomba lourdement sur le sol, et lâcha le morceau de verre. Le blond sauta de son lit, et attrapa Harry par derrière le temps qu'il se calme. Il lui fallut toute sa force pour réussir à garder ses bras collés le long de son corps, mais au bout d'un moment, Harry finit par se calmer, et tomba au sol, comme vidé de son énergie. Niall l'accompagna dans sa chute, et resta assis derrière lui, le gardant serré contre son torse. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il garda le silence et se contenta d'enserrer le bouclé. Il se risqua à glisser une main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser. Harry le laisse faire. La main de Niall commença à jouer avec les boucles, avant de masser doucement le crâne du garçon. Finalement, Niall caressa simplement ses cheveux avec douceur. C'était quelque chose que sa mère lui avait rarement fait. Il se souvenait de sa main passée dans ses cheveux quand il faisait des cauchemars la nuit. Progressivement, il sentit Harry se détendre contre lui, et Niall descendit son bras restant pour entourer le ventre du bouclé. La position était moins contraignante pour les deux. Quand le blond remarqua que la respiration d'Harry s'était faite plus profonde, il comprit qu'il dormait. Il se décala alors légèrement dans le but de porter Harry dans son lit, mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas s'écarter. Finalement, ils s'endormirent à même le sol.

Harry se sentit tout courbaturé le lendemain, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait si mal à la fesse, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il comprit tout de suite mieux. Il était sur le sol. Ses jambes étaient nouées avec celles du blond, et il avait sa tête posée contre son torse. Doucement, il essaya de se dégager, mais les bras qui l'enserraient se refermèrent un peu plus sur lui. Il était coincé. Ce fut finalement le réveil général qui tira Niall se son sommeil. Il bailla, regarda autour de lui, légèrement perdu et s'étira en donnant un coup dans la tête d'Harry au passage. Le grognement du bouclé le ramena à lui, et il s'excusa brièvement. Niall se releva difficilement, totalement à l'ouest. Son comportement arracha à sourire à Harry, qu'il se garda bien de montrer. Leur réveil fût écourté par Nick qui arriva en trombe dans la pièce.

" **Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?** fit-il."

L'absence de réponse lui fit regarder la pièce. Il trouva Harry au sol, qui le regardait froidement.

" **Visiblement, non. Enfin c'est pas grave. "**

Nick semblait décidé à apporter de la bonne humeur dans la pièce, et même si son intention était louable, elle pesait sur Harry et lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu.

" **Ça vous dit une partie de basket ?**

 **\- T'as pas les clés pour sortir,** jeta Niall qui commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui."

Nick sortit un trousseau de clé de sa poche.

" **Où tu les as eu ?** fit le blond maintenant en pleine forme.

\- **Je les ai taxé à un des gardes.** "

Harry haussa un sourcil, soudainement intéressé. Nick lui tendit la main pour le relever et Harry la prit sans hésitation.

" **Dis, les clés, elles ouvrent bien toutes les salles ?**

 **\- Ouais,** affirma Nick à son ami.

\- **Alors on va plutôt faire de la boxe. J'en ai marre de courir après un ballon.** "

Niall et Nick se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Sans que ce soit mal vu, la salle de boxe était remplie des pires vermines, même pour des taulards. Niall ne pensait pas pouvoir faire face à ces types si jamais ils décidaient d'entrer dans la salle alors qu'ils boxaient. Mais si c'était ce que souhaitait Harry, alors ils allaient le suivre.

Les trois garçons, une fois habillés, zigzaguèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans la salle de boxe. Ils trouvèrent l'interrupteur et les néons s'allumèrent progressivement. Ils aperçurent alors les sacs de frappe alignés. Harry se dirigea vers le local et y récupéra des bandes pour s'enrouler les mains. Il tendit deux paires aux deux autres garçons. Une fois que les bandes furent solidement accrochées à ses mains, il commença à s'échauffer. Course, corde à sauter, muscle par muscle, il se vidait l'esprit. Lorsqu'il commença à transpirer, il se dirigea vers un sac de frappe et tourna doucement autour avant d'y donner les premiers coups. Le temps passa sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience. Progressivement, d'autres détenus commencèrent à arriver dans la salle. La plupart ne firent pas attention à eux, mais plus les minutes défilaient et plus certains les regardaient d'un œil mauvais. Niall et Nick finirent par se trouver en mauvais posture. Harry ne s'inquiétait pas pour Niall qui savait se battre, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Nick. De la bande, il était plutôt le cerveau. Laissant alors son sac de frappe, Harry entra dans le cercle qui s'était formé autour de ses amis. Se plaçant en position de défense, il commença à se mouvoir d'un pied sur l'autre, les regardant tous calmement. Finalement, un autre gars, plus baraqué que les autres écarta les menaces et se posta devant Harry et Niall, Nick s'étant réfugié derrière eux.

" **Vous n'avez rien à faire là** , leur dit-il.

\- **Ouais** , répondit simplement Harry d'un air de défi.

- **Me répond pas comme ça, gamin,** fit-il, ayant bien compris la provocation. - **Pourquoi ?** "

La provocation avait toujours été le moyen pour Harry de s'écarter de la tristesse, seulement ce comportement avait tendance à lui apporter de gros ennuis. Le gros bras lui jeta un coup d'œil, tentant de le jauger. Harry restait impénétrable. Le regard se dirigea ensuite sur Niall qui le fixait d'un air féroce alors qu'il n'en menait pas large. Bien qu'ayant appris toutes sortes de combats, il ne s'était jamais battu contre un autre de gars. En réalité, il ne s'était battu qu'avec Harry, et il avait vu le résultat.

" **Tes mecs n'ont pas l'air enchantés** , fit finalement le gros bras."

Harry haussa un sourcil.

" **Normal, puisque vous êtes venus nous chercher alors que nous étions tranquillement en train de nous entraîner.** "

Niall commença à prendre peur. Sans que les provocations du bouclé soient particulièrement marquantes, elles avaient le mérite d'agiter la foule, et il n'y a rien de pire qu'une foule qui s'agite. Le type les regarda encore pendant de longs instants.

" **Tu as peur de deux mecs de...** il se tourna vers Niall. **Tu as quel âge au juste ?**

 **\- 24.**

 **\- Bien. Alors tu flippes de deux mecs de 24 ans, et d'un troisième qui s'est jamais battu de sa vie ?** le ton était clairement ironique."

Une nouvelle fois, le gros bras ne répondit pas à la provocation et finit par se reculer, et par les laisser en paix. La foule le suivit docilement, et les trois garçons se retrouvèrent isolés. Niall qui s'était auparavant contenu par crainte, se mit soudainement en colère. Il attrapa Harry par le col et le plaqua contre un mur.

" **Putain, mais il t'es passé quoi par la tête ?!** lui souffla-t-il durement."

Harry baissa les yeux sans pouvoir s'expliquer. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Dans l'action, il s'était simplement mis dans l'idée de défendre ses amis puis tout avait dérapé. Il n'avait plus pensé qu'à lui, au fait que récolter des contusions lui permettrait d'oublier l'espace d'un moment la douleur qui lui martelait le cœur.

" **Je suis désolé...** "

C'était à peine un murmure. Niall était stupéfait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre Harry s'excuser. Quand le corps du bouclé le lâcha et qu'il se retrouva au sol, Niall le suivit avec douceur, toute colère envolée.

" **Hey, regarde-moi,** le pria-t-il doucement."

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Au fond de ses prunelles vertes, on pouvait lire une douleur sans nom, mais aussi une immense fierté, une volonté de s'élever, un manque de confiance en soi, la peur de l'abandon, et tout au fond, Niall y trouva une terrible envie d'aimer, et surtout, d'être aimé.

" **C'est pas grave** , lui fit-il finalement. **Allez viens, on sort d'ici.** "

Nick était ébahi. Jamais son ami n'avait abaissé sa garde aussi rapidement. Même devant lui, il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours, voir des semaines avant qu'Harry ne reconnaisse à quel point il était blessé. La mort de sa sœur lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il ne laissait paraître. Nick en avait bien conscience. La douleur qu'il laissait apercevoir ne devait être que le dixième de ce qu'il ressentait réellement, et malgré lui, Nick prit peur. Harry était dangereusement instable, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Niall semblait près à subir cette peur constante. Sans comprendre, Nick savait que le codétenu de son ami serait toujours près à tout accepter venant d'Harry.

Niall avait remis le bouclé sur pied, il se dirigeaient tous deux vers leur cellule.

" **On va aller prendre une douche, ça va te faire du bien.** "

Malgré son éreintement, Harry trouva le moyen de protester, et lança un regard implorant à Niall. Celui-ci ne le comprit pas, et chercha du soutien auprès du troisième membre de leur troupe qui lui expliqua alors. Le déshérité s'empressa alors de réconforter Harry, lui promettant que rien ne lui arriverait, que à eux deux, ils seraient aptes à le protéger. Progressivement, le bouclé se laissa charmer par les paroles et accepta d'aller se laver dans les douches.

L'heure fit qu'il y avait peu de monde, ce qui n'empêcha pas Harry de ne pas être rassuré. Sans jamais le montrer, il avait maintes fois été effrayé de venir dans ces endroits. Nick se plaça devant la douche, bien qu'il ne soit pas d'une grande utilité en cas de bagarre, tandis que Niall aidait Harry à se laver. En l'espace de quelques minutes, Niall avait reçu autant de confiance de la part du bouclé que ce que Nick n'avait jamais eu. Malgré lui, une pointe de jalousie commença à naître dans son cœur.

Comment avait-il fait ? Jamais il n'aurait dû l'inclure dans leur groupe. Des pensées de plus en plus sombres naissaient dans l'esprit de Nick alors que les heures, les jours, les semaines passaient. Plus le temps défilait et plus il se sentait exclu de leur petit monde parfait. Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ? Surtout, comment Harry avait-il pu l'exclure de la sorte ? Lui qui avait été son ami pendant les trois ans qu'il avait passés en prison. Il ne comprenait pas. Et pourtant, il devait avouer que cette proximité entre les deux garçons était évidente, naturelle. Il était rongé par la jalousie, et pourtant se devait de reconnaître la vérité.

Niall avait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Nick était de plus en plus renfrogné, il lui lançait des regards qui auraient dû le tuer depuis longtemps et aussi inoffensif qu'il paraissait, Niall avait conscience qu'il ne manquait pas grand chose pour que la situation dégénère. Il en parla un soir à Harry, alors qu'ils étaient dans leur cellule. Celui-ci se contenta de lui dire que ce n'était rien et que ça allait passer. Mais ça ne passa pas.

Comme tous les soirs, Harry faisait un cauchemar. Au début, la situation était catastrophique. Le blond risquait de mourir à peu près toutes les nuits, et Harry n'avait jamais conscience de ses actes. Il n'était réceptif à aucun stimuli extérieur. Niall connaissait bien la cause de ces cauchemars : la mort de sa sœur. Bien que près de six mois aient passés, la douleur restait aussi intense qu'au premier jour. Harry avait juste appris à cacher sa douleur. Bientôt, la carapace que s'était forgé le bouclé devint impénétrable. Même ses yeux avaient quitté cette lueur de douceur pour la remplacer par seulement de la glace. Niall avait néanmoins réussi à apprendre à lire en Harry. Le pouce qui tremblait montrait l'anxiété, l'index l'impatience, une longue respiration la colère, un plissement des yeux était un jugement. Des gestes imperceptibles. Et pourtant ces gestes n'avaient plus aucun sens la nuit venue. Harry perdait tout contrôle sur lui même, mais pourtant, ses cauchemars vinrent à s'amoindrir, à perdre en puissance. Niall ne vivait plus dans la crainte de mourir en pleine nuit. Les rêves devenaient contrôlables, et Harry pouvait désormais se réveiller. C'est ainsi qu'ils en virent à parler, à se dévoiler. Dans les deux mois qui suivirent, Niall connaissait Harry dans les moindres détails, et pourtant il avait toujours l'impression qu'une part de lui lui résistait. C'était frustrant, mais il respectait ce choix. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à parler de Nick, et du danger qu'il représentait. Harry ne croyait pas Niall.

La situation dérapa le 23 décembre. Harry s'était tranquillement installé sur le lit de Niall après son cauchemar, et ils discutaient. Harry racontait l'histoire d'un livre qu'il avait commencé pour améliorer sa compréhension du français, et Niall l'écoutait tranquillement. Ils se souriaient avec gentillesse, tous les deux pris dans la conversation. Sans savoir comment, la conversation dévia sur le sexe. Depuis longtemps, Harry lui avait avoué avoir une préférence pour les hommes, sans pour autant rebuter à coucher avec une femme de temps à autre. Le blond s'était contenté d'accepter la révélation, et le sujet de conversation avait dévié. Cette fois-ci, la conversation restait et les deux garçons racontaient leurs aventures féminines et masculines sans tabous. Finalement, ils en arrivèrent à parler de leur absence de vie sexuelle.

" **Vas voir aux douches,** conseilla Harry. **Je suis sûr qu'il y a un tas de cul près à t'accueillir.**

 **\- Merci mais... nan merci. Les baraqués dans ce genre, c'est pas mon style.**

 **\- C'est quoi alors ? Je veux dire** , se reprit le bouclé, **se serait quoi ton style si tu aimais les mecs.** "

Niall réfléchit un instant.

" **Je dirais... Grand, fin mais musclé à la fois. Brun et yeux verts...**

 **\- Tatouages** ? Demanda Harry en se reconnaissant dans la description mais feignant de ne pas comprendre.

- **J'ai rien contre... Ouais. En fait, si. Avec tatouages. Et puis les cheveux bouclés.**

 **\- Hum hum** , acquiesça Harry. "

Niall n'avait pas remarqué que sa description était celle d'Harry.

" **Et toi ?**

 **\- Je dirais... Teigneux tu vois. Du genre, je me la joue cool mais je suis un nounours au fond.**

 **\- Ah ouais.**

 **\- Et puis... yeux bleus, plus petit que moi, brun méché blond, naturel.** "

Niall ne répondit pas, alors Harry releva la tête vers lui. Celui-ci était on ne sait trop où.

" **Wouhou. Harry à Niall.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- T'es irrécupérable** , souffla Harry.

\- **Mais quoi ?**

 **\- Rien. Laisse tomber.**

\- **Mais non.** "

Harry laissa un silence de quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

" **Tu m'as pas écouté en fait.**

 **\- Mais si !**

 **\- Et je disais quoi ?**

 **\- Tu décrivais ton mec parfait. Yeux bleus, petit, brun, blond.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Bah c'est bien. Je connais personne comme ça donc je peux pas t'en présenter.** "

Harry le regarda d'un air étrange, avant d'éclater de rire.

" **Quoi ?** "

Il secoua la tête, ne pouvant parler. Il mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre son souffle.

" **Tu es vraiment trop naïf.** "

Et il l'embrassa.

Niall le repoussa aussitôt.

" **Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!**

 **\- Il me prend.** "

Niall le regarda d'un drôle d'air, son regard alternant entre ses yeux et ses lèvres. Puis il s'approcha avec hésitation des lippes du bouclé. Il y déposa un léger baiser avant de se retirer. Harry ne le laissa pas aller bien loin. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues, et le rapprocha à nouveau afin qu'ils puissent s'embrasser. Hésitant, puis doux, le baiser prit rapidement de l'ampleur. Les dents s'entrechoquaient puis sans réellement savoir comment, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. Tout comme leur baiser, cela commença timidement, puis les deux muscles commencèrent à batailler pour avoir le dessus. L'une des mains d'Harry fourrageait les cheveux de Niall, tandis que l'autre le soutenait. C'était sauvage et bestial, mais ça leur plaisait ainsi. Ils n'acceptèrent de se décaler que lorsque leurs respirations se firent haletantes. D'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent de ne pas aller plus loin. Qui sait qui les regardaient par les caméras. Tranquillement, ils reprirent leur conversation.

Le matin les trouva enchevêtrés, leurs jambes emmêlées.

Quand ils retrouvèrent Nick le lendemain, ils ne lui racontèrent rien de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit, préférant tout deux savoir si ce n'était qu'une simple attirance ou bien plus. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de le savoir. Dans la journée, une rumeur circula rapidement, trop rapidement, disant que les parents de Niall avaient soudainement décidé de le reprendre dans la famille. Il devait quitter la prison le soir même pour prendre un avion en direction de la prison de Fremont en Californie. Rumeur vrai ou pas, quoiqu'il en soit, le soir même, Niall était parti.

Les adieux s'étaient fait dans la simplicité. Les deux garçons, malgré leur attachement ne savaient pas vraiment faire dans les sentiments. Un hochement, des mains serrées et Niall quittait la prison de Penteville. Il terminerait sa peine en Californie. Ils leurs restaient un an.

L'année passa rapidement. Harry eut un nouvel occupant dans sa chambre, un métis africano-soviétique qui s'était retrouvé dans un vol à main armée. Si Niall avait disparu de sa vie, il n'arrivait pour autant pas à l'oublier. C'était une sensation étrange. Il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, mais n'en souffrait pas vraiment. Plusieurs fois, Harry se douta que Nick était au centre de cette histoire de mutation. Il ignorait comment il avait, ni pourquoi il l'avait fait, mais Nick avait toujours été le plus retord et le plus intelligent. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait hérité de dix ans de prison. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais c'était sérieux.

Le 20 Octobre 2018, Harry sortit de prison. A sa sortie l'attendait Louis. Malgré les années qui avaient passées, il lui souriait chaleureusement, et l'accueillit d'une accolade. Les années l'avaient marqué. Il avait les joues plus creuses, se laissait pousser une légère barbe et ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, mais néanmoins plaqués en arrière, ce qui lui donnait un air sérieux tout en restant ouvert.

Harry, qui n'avait pas quitté la prison depuis cinq ans s'étonnait de beaucoup de choses, à commencer par le changement opéré dans les rues, les nouvelles voitures, les nouvelles pubs, la mode qui revenait à l'ancienne. Louis ne tenta pas de lui parler, mais au bout d'une heure de route, ils commencèrent à échanger quelques mots.

" **Je t'emmène chez moi. On est vers Cambridge, donc on y sera dans une petite heure.** "

Harry acquiesça en silence. Mais il se força à ouvrir la bouche.

" **Tu vis toujours avec Zayn ?**

 **\- Ouais. Il est à la tête d'une petite boite qui aide les gens.**

 **\- Pour le ménage ?**

 **\- Entre autre,** rigola Louis. **Ménage, cuisine, courses... Ils font à peu près tout ce qui est possible, dans une certaine limite. C'était un peu dur au début, mais il commence à se faire un nom, alors forcément, il est heureux.**

 **\- Hum. Tu bosses dans quoi toi ?** demanda Harry après un silence.

- **Je suis dans les finances. Une sorte de trader tu vois.**

 **\- Tu t'en es bien sorti** , sourit Harry."

 _Pendant que moi je pourrissais en prison._

" **Je sais que c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour t'en parler, mais on va essayer de te trouver un job et un appart Zayn et moi. On t'aidera au début, puis quand tu pourras gérer par toi même, on te laissera en paix.**

 **\- Merci**."

Malgré sa fierté, Harry était vraiment touché par le geste. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait un temps de réadaptation, mais se sentir épaulé l'aidait déjà à affronter le futur. Il eut une pensée pour Niall. Serait-il épaulé lui aussi ? Et surtout, se reverraient-ils ? Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, la route défila et ils se retrouvèrent finalement devant un immeuble. Louis s'arrêta sur une place et arrêta le moteur. Harry sortit de la voiture, et prit son sac avant de le suivre. Ils grimpèrent les deux étages et Louis ouvrit la porte du numéro 9. Une bonne odeur de nourriture lui arriva toute de suite au nez. Zayn cuisinait. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il vint à leur rencontre. Il embrassa rapidement Louis, avant de sourire à Harry.

" **Bienvenue et... désolé.** "

C'était sincère, mais Harry leur en voulait encore, alors il ne put accepter ses excuses que d'un signe de tête. Zayn sembla comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment leur pardonner, alors il changea de sujet.

" **J'ai fait du chili con carne.** "

Louis haussa un sourcil, et alla voir.

" **Tu en a fait pour quinze !**

 **\- Bah on en mangera cinq fois. Eh ! Non, on ne jettera pas, même si c'est dégueu. Et ne pense même pas à le donner au chien du voisin.** Puis il s'adressa à Harry. **Il a choppé la gastro la dernière fois qu'il a goûté à ma tarte.**

 **\- Ouais, bah y'a pas que le chien qui était malade.**

 **\- Mais comment je pouvais savoir que ces œufs n'étaient pas bons ?**

 **\- Ça sent des œufs avariés !"**

Harry les regarda se disputer un petit sourire au visage. En cinq ans, ils n'avaient pas changé. Ils n'arrêtèrent de se chamailler que lorsque le four fit un gazouillis qu'Harry trouvait plutôt inquiétant. Louis donna un coup de pied dedans, et le bruit s'arrêta.

" **Je vais te montrer ta chambre.** "

Il le mena au bout d'un court couloir et poussa la porte de gauche. La chambre était meublée simplement. Un lit, un bureau et une armoire, la fenêtre donnait sur la rue. Pour Harry, c'était bien assez après toutes ces années passées en prison. Harry se tourna vers Louis, et le remercia pour tout. Le châtain baissa les yeux, gêné. Louis se sentait redevable et était rongé par la culpabilité. L'ex taulard savait que Zayn l'était aussi, et que c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient au petit soin avec lui.

" **Tu sais Louis** , commença Harry."

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que le métis criait dans toute la maison qu'il avait mit le feu à la marmite. Les deux garçons sortirent en trombe de la chambre, pour trouver Zayn, le visage noir à cause de la fumée, la tête au dessus du lavabo d'où s'échappait une étrange fumée grisâtre. Il avait tout de même un grand sourire lorsqu'il se tourna vers les deux autres.

" **Pizza, ça vous va ?** "

Harry qui souriait légèrement jusqu'à présent, parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Quelques mois passèrent, et les garçons s'étaient rapidement accommodés à la vie à trois. Zayn et Louis ne se gênaient pas pour Harry, qui entendait régulièrement de multiples gémissements traverser les murs de sa chambre. Il avait rapidement décidé d'acheter des boules quies. Le bouclé avait été à plusieurs entretiens d'embauche, mais personne ne voulait d'un délinquant comme employé. De leur côté, Zayn et Louis cherchaient un appartement pour le bouclé dans la banlieue londonienne. Les logements n'étaient pas toujours géniaux, mais au moins, c'était proche d'une grande ville, seulement, tout coûtait très cher et si c'était abordable pour le couple, pour Harry seul, ce n'était pas possible. Mais le sort fit que le jour où les deux garçons trouvèrent un appartement pas trop cher, ni trop insalubre, Harry fut pris comme vendeur dans un Starbuck au beau milieu de Londres. Tout le monde sauta sur l'occasion, et une semaine plus tard, Harry avait emménagé dans son appartement et avait commencé son travail. Ce n'était pas spécialement compliqué et Harry prit vite le pli. Il venait pour 9h du matin et ne repartait que le soir vers 19h. Son jour de repos était le vendredi, et il le passait généralement en ville, dans un café à étudier. Pour n'importe qui, il ressemblait à un étudiant comme tous les autres, mais pour celui qui savait observer, il remarquait ses épaules légèrement courbées, ses pieds posés bien à plat au sol, son regard alerte et ses mains qui restaient toujours près d'un objet qui pouvait servir à se défendre. Il était toujours près à réagir, à fuir. Les mois passèrent dans une dangereuse routine, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, un vendredi, alors qu'il tournait au coin d'une rue, il tomba sur Niall.

Les deux garçons se figèrent, ne sachant comment réagir. Harry était balancé entre deux émotions. Il voulait fuir ce souvenir de la prison, mais se sentait attiré par Niall comme s'il était la part d'un aimant. Alors il le détailla. Ses cheveux autrefois blonds étaient maintenant bruns, il portait un costume trois pièce, et même tout cela semblait décalé vis-à-vis de son caractère, Harry devait reconnaître qu'il portait ses vêtements comme s'il était né avec. Ses mâchoires se crispaient puis se relâchaient, seul signe de son conflit intérieur. Le regard de Niall restait fixé sur lui, puis soudainement il ferma les yeux, eut un mouvement de la tête et quand les yeux bleus du riche se posèrent sur lui, Harry sût qu'il avait prit une résolution. Niall tendit la main vers le bouclé, et Harry la prit. Et Harry sût ce qu'il avait à faire.

" **Je t'invite boire un café ?** "

L'ancien blond regarda sa montre, et sourit.

" **D'accord.** "

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le café dont Harry était maintenant l'habitué. Le serveur lui apporta un coca et une part d'Apple Pie tandis que Niall prenait un café. Il avait adopté l'attitude du parfait homme d'affaire alors qu'Harry ressemblait à un étudiant perdu. Et pourtant ils avaient le même âge.

" **Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?"** demanda le bouclé alors que Niall faisait tourner sa tasse.

Le blond eut un sourire, et croisa ses mains avant de répondre.

" **Je bosse avec mon père."**

Harry haussa un sourcil. Aux dernières nouvelles, ça n'allait pas fort entre Niall et ses parents.

" **Oui, je sais ce que tu penses. Tu sais quand... J'ai quitté la prison -** Harry hocha du chef - **et bien c'était parce que mes parents avaient reçus une lettre anonyme, mais remplie de recommandations de personnes hautes placées, disant que c'était de leur faute si je m'étais retrouvé en prison. Enfin, peut importe ce que racontait réellement cette lettre, l'important c'est que ce fut comme un électrochoc pour mes parents. Ils me firent transférer dans une prison de luxe, où il me soumirent à plusieurs tuteurs qui avaient pour objectif de m'apprendre en un an tout le fonctionnement d'une entreprise. Lorsque je suis sorti de prison, mes parents m'attendaient. Ma mère fit preuve d'un véritable talent d'actrice, puisqu'elle m'accueillit dans les larmes. Ils s'excusèrent et me promirent d'être plus présent. Ce qui fut le cas. Une fois que mon père eut vérifié que je connaissais par cœur le déroulement d'une entreprise, il se chargea de me faire entrer à bord de la boutique familiale, et je devins son assistant personnel. Grosso modo, je lui fais ses courses, retient pour lui et fait les basses besognes. Mais je suis payé convenablement et j'ai pu m'acheter un appartement dans le cœur de Londres.** "

Harry l'écoutait, une boule dans la gorge. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient vécu, plus rien ne les rattachaient maintenant, sinon leur passé. Niall sirota une gorgée de son café.

" **Et toi ?**

 **\- Euh... Louis est venu me chercher à ma sortie de prison, et donc jusqu'à il y a six mois, je vivais avec lui et Zayn. Et maintenant, je bosse chez Starbuck, et j'ai un petit appart' en banlieue.**

 **\- Zayn et Louis ?** releva Niall.

\- **Euh... Ouais.**

 **\- Ce ne sont pas eux qui sont source de ta peine de prison ?**

 **\- Comment tu sais ça ?**

 **\- Nick me l'avait dit.** "

Harry hocha la tête. Nick. Bien qu'il ait été son seul ami pendant ses cinq années de prison, il ne lui manquait pas. Ils restèrent dans le silence pendant de longues minutes.

" **Dis moi, tu ne voulais pas être avocat ?**

 **\- Éducateur spécialisé. C'est vrai** , reconnu Harry.

 **\- Tu le veux toujours ?**

 **\- Bien sûr !**

 **\- Je peux peut être t'aider alors.**

 **\- Comment ?**

 **\- Tu as un téléphone ?** répondit Niall.

\- **Ouais, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu voudrais bien me donner ton numéro ? Je vais parler de ton cas à quelqu'un, il pourra t'aider.** "

Harry écrivit son numéro de portable sur un bout de serviette, et le donna à Niall. Celui-ci prit le morceau de papier, consulta rapidement les chiffres et glissa le papier dans une de ses poches.

" **Bon, je vais devoir te laisser. Mon père m'attend.** "

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer alors que Niall se levait. Il défroissa ses vêtements, salua le bouclé d'un signe de tête et fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. Harry entendit clairement un " **Eh puis merde**." avant que Niall ne se retourne vers lui, et vienne l'embrasser. Le serveur qui n'attendait que ça depuis le début, répondit avec chaleur au baiser. Harry glissa une main dans les cheveux bruns alors qu'il sentait la main de Niall se glisser dans sa nuque. Le bouclé força le barrage des lèvres, et glissa sa langue dans la bouche du blond.

Même si Harry souhaitait continuer, il se rappela soudainement qu'ils étaient dans un café, et il rompit alors le contact. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que plusieurs personnes les regardaient. Une petite mémé semblait trouver leur baiser obscène, deux filles avaient des étoiles dans les yeux et semblaient ravies, le reste les regardait légèrement choqués, mais amusés. Niall se recula légèrement.

" **Je passe chez toi ce soir.** "

Harry ne se demanda même pas comment il allait faire pour trouver son adresse. Il se contenta d'hocher de la tête. Niall l'embrassa rapidement une dernière fois, et partit travailler.

Toute la journée, le bouclé fut sur un petit nuage, et le soir venu, la seule pensée qu'il avait en tête était la présence prochaine de Niall à ses côtés. Alors qu'il cuisinait, son téléphone sonna. Il s'essuya les mains, et regarda le numéro qui s'affichait. Numéro inconnu. Sûrement encore un de ces démarcheurs par téléphones. Harry décrocha.

" **Non merci, je ne suis pas intéressé.**

 **\- Même par un bouquet ?**

- **Niall ?**

 **\- Bingo. Tu voudrais bien m'ouvrir la porte du bas ? Je ne sais pas lequel est ton appartement.**

 **\- Euh... Ok.** Harry ouvrit la porte. **C'est le 5.**

 **\- J'arrive.** "

En effet, il arrivait. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Niall sonnait à la porte. Quand le bouclé ouvrit, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un bouquet de roses rouges.

 **"Entrez Mr le bouquet.** "

Niall entra, décala légèrement le bouquet et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry.

" **Tu aurais un vase ?**

- **Euh... Nan. Mais on va faire avec un saladier en attendant.** "

Harry sortit un saladier et le rempli d'eau. Niall y déposa les fleurs qui s'éparpillèrent dans tous les sens.

" **Original** , commenta Niall."

Ils restèrent quelques instants à regarder les fleurs, avant que Niall ne demande ce qu'il y avait de prévu à manger.

" **Un pot-au-feu** , répondit Harry.

\- **Alors on a le temps.** "

Harry ne savait pas comment il devait comprendre la remarque. C'était une invitation ou bien...

" **Tu me fais visiter ?**

 **\- Si tu veux, mais il n'y a pas grand chose à voir.** "

Harry lui présenta la salle de bain, les toilettes et la chambre. Celle-ci était sobre, mais au goût d'Harry. Quelques photos décoraient les murs, un bureau et une étagère à moitié remplie de livres complétaient l'armoire. Niall observa attentivement la pièce.

" **Ça me plait,** sourit-il."

Harry le regarda. Niall avait un grand sourire, et il semblait heureux. C'était une chose que le bouclé n'avait jamais vu chez son ancien compagnon de cellule. L'homme d'affaire, sentant le regard de son hôte posé sur lui se tourna. Son sourire qui avait disparu revint. Mais c'était un autre genre de sourire. Un sourire en coin, qui laissait présager beaucoup de choses. Harry sentit quelque chose remuer au fond de lui. Une sorte de sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. De l'amour. Quand il en prit conscience, il ferma les yeux et souffla un " **Putain...** "

" **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** releva Niall.

\- **Je suis amoureux de toi.**

 **\- Et c'est mal ?** "

Harry eut un rire. Niall ne réagissait pas du tout comme le bouclé s'y attendait.

" **Pas vraiment non.** "

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder avant que Niall ne prenne la parole à son tour.

" **Hum...** \- Il regarda un instant à côté avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur le bouclé - **Tu sais... Je suis aussi amoureux de toi.** "

Il avait dit ça d'un ton placide, dénué de tout sentiment.

Harry eut un sourire, puis il rigola franchement.

" **Quoi ?**

 **\- On est vraiment con.** "

Et sans autre préavis, Harry poussa Niall contre le mur, et l'embrassa avec force. Sans attendre une quelconque permission, il plongea sa langue dans la bouche de son désormais amant. Une de ses mains alla se placer à la naissance de son cou tandis que l'autre glissait progressivement au niveau de la hanche de Niall. Celui-ci n'était pas en reste, puisqu'il gémissait ouvertement dans la bouche du bouclé, alors que ses mains étaient posées sur le cul d'Harry. C'était sauvage et passionné, mais ça leur convenait. Depuis plus de 5 ans qu'ils se connaissaient, et depuis 5 ans, ils sentaient cette force vibrer en eux. Maintenant qu'elle explosait, ils se laissaient emporter par un désir trop longtemps contenu. Quand Harry lâcha la bouche de Niall, ce fut pour faire traîner sa langue le long de sa mâchoire et pour aller mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Son amant avait maintenant la tête nichée dans le cou d'Harry et en profita pour lui laisser une belle morsure accompagnée d'un suçon qui se verraient pendant des jours.

" **Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me faire, hein ?** "

La voix d'Harry était rendue rauque par le désir, Niall fût parcouru d'un long frisson. C'était dangereusement excitant. En réponse, il malaxa les fesses du bouclé. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir le sourire carnassier d'Harry. Aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était son prochain repas. Le bouclé colla ses hanches avec celles de Niall et tous deux purent ressentir l'érection qui déformait les vêtements de leur amant.

Le reste devint un enchevêtrement de membres alors qu'ils se retiraient mutuellement leur vêtements. Ils s'écartèrent de quelques centimètres pour admirer l'autre.

Niall devait reconnaître qu'il était particulièrement alléché par le membre du bouclé.

" **Assis-toi, je vais te sucer.** "

C'était sans appel. Harry alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, alors que Niall se mettait à genoux à ses pieds. Il prit délicatement le membre d'Harry dans sa main, le soupesant, l'apprenant, avant de faire quelques vas-et-viens. Il resserrait sa main sur le haut, de sorte à étreindre le gland du bouclé. Sa deuxième main venait caresser les bourses d'Harry. Il prit finalement le membre du bouclé en bouche, et à nouveau, il fit des vas-et-viens. Prenant plaisir à son activité, Niall sentait son propre sexe lui faire mal. Pour tenter d'oublier sa douleur, il fit tourner sa langue autour du gland du bouclé, avant de suivre la veine qui faisait toute la longueur du membre. Quand il sentit qu'Harry était proche de venir, il se retira, et repoussa Harry sur le matelas. Ils échangèrent un baiser fiévreux où se mélangeaient dents et langues. C'était exquis.

" **Je veux que tu me prennes.** "

Harry eut à nouveau ce sourire carnassier qui faisait gémir Niall d'anticipation.

" **Mais certainement.** "

Harry retourna leur position, et prit place sur Niall. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci plus calmement, avant de se lever pour aller prendre préservatif et lubrifiant dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il revint au niveau de Niall, et plaça les mollets de ce dernier sur ces épaules. Il versa une bonne dose de lubrifiant sur ses doigts, et inséra phalange par phalange son index. Le premier doigt rentra assez facilement. Harry pouvait voir que son amant était légèrement indisposé par le doigt, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'insérer progressivement son majeur dans l'intimité de Niall. Il passa plus difficilement, alors Harry caressa le membre de l'ancien blond afin de lui faire oublier la douleur. Quand il sentit Niall se détendre autour de ses doigts, il commença à faire des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre les chairs, puis il inséra un troisième doigt.

Niall attrapa la main qui le fouillait pour l'orienter. Quand les doigts d'Harry frôlèrent sa prostate, il eut un long gémissement. Ses hanches partirent à la rencontre des doigts, mais Harry les retira pour aller déchirer l'emballage du préservatif. Il le déroula sur son sexe, et se positionna. Il réinstalla bien les jambes de Niall sur ses épaules, et se glissa dans le fourreau de chair de son amant. C'était chaud et serré. Voyant que Niall ne souffrait pas de l'intrusion, il débuta immédiatement des coups de butoir. Il retrouva rapidement la prostate de Niall, et dès lors, ne cessa de la frapper, tantôt fort, tantôt comme une caresse de sorte qu'ils arrivèrent rapidement au point de non retour. Après que l'orgasme les eut submergés, Harry se retira et enleva le préservatif de son membre. Il fit un nœud et le lança dans la pièce avant de se rallonger près de Niall. Naturellement, leurs mains vinrent se rejoindre et ils restèrent ainsi le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

" **Tu dors ici ?** demanda Harry alors qu'il remettait un caleçon.

\- **Si ça ne te dérange pas.**

 **\- Aucun problème.** "

Niall se nettoya avec un mouchoir et mit aussi un caleçon avant de suivre Harry dans la cuisine. Ils mangèrent alors le pot-au-feu puis prirent une douche. Le soir, ils refirent l'amour avec cette fois-ci plus de tendresse.

Niall finit par abandonner son appartement pour aller vivre avec Harry. Même s'il avait de quoi payer trois fois le prix de celui-ci, les deux garçons tenaient à rester ici. Ce lieu était simple, à l'image de leur amour.

Comme promis, Niall fit jouer de ses contacts pour aider Harry, et deux ans plus tard, le bouclé était éducateur spécialisé. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, mais Harry était heureux de pouvoir aider des enfants à ne pas aller en prison.

Leur histoire ne fut pas sans difficulté. Les parents de Niall s'opposèrent farouchement à leur union, mais ils ne les écoutèrent pas et se marièrent un jour de mai. Finalement, le mariage de Niall eut de bonnes répercutions sur l'entreprise de son père qui était maintenant un grand ami d'Harry. Ou faisait semblant de l'être.

Dix ans après leur sortie de prison, ils adoptèrent deux jumeaux et changèrent d'appartement.

Finalement, tout se termina pour le mieux. Ils eurent la chance de voir grandir leur petits-enfants, et c'est à l'âge de 96 ans que les deux petits vieux se décidèrent à rejoindre la mort. Leur enterrement se fit dans la joie, et leur famille se plaît à se dire que même étant morts, leur amour continuera de veiller sur les leurs.


End file.
